Family
by Chiabride
Summary: Heero's past is revealed and the appearance of Naraku will send Relena to a world she's never known. Feudal Japan.
1. Default Chapter

Family  
  
By: Suzuko  
  
Chapter 001: The night of the carnival   
  
He growled at the woman in front of him looking down at her not at all impressed with her ability to manipulate him into doing what ever she pleased. This woman was the most interesting one he had come across in over a century. The truth be told he found everything about her interesting but the only time anyone saw him show any emotion was when she and his comrades were still 15. Only one knew of his true appearance before they all met and that was the man that threatened to expose it if he didn't agree to become a test subject. He took the pain that he had to go through knowing that it was what he deserved for letting his father down.   
  
Heero remembered his past and his lineage as the young youkai once known as Inu-maru. Inu-maru was the eldest of all five offspring that the Great youkai lord of the western lands Inu-yasha had. Though he was the son of Inu-yasha and eldest of all he was destined to a life of servituded. Being the son of both an ookami female and an inuyoukai had angered his grandfather whom ruled at that time. His mother had died out of heart break over seeing her children living as such dying in the arms of his sister. Inu-maru had lived the longest around their father as his ever faithful companion learning many things including that his father had always had an interest in the human species especially the females. Inu-maru's youngest brother's mother who had named her son after their father had been one of the many daughters of a shogun in his father's land.  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
Inu-maru followed the mother of his half brother through the woods to a destination that was well known to the young male. The vile bitch thought that she could go and disobey his lord knowing what awaited her if this knowledge was ever brought to his lord. Many years prior when his half brother Sesshomaru had been only just been born his mother had been on one of her rampages through the lands taking her anger out on defenseless humans. She was angered by the fact that her new lord had refused to mark her. But this was due to the fact that she was one to never be faithfull and had a knack for making the youkai lord angry at her want to kill the population of humans in his domain. Inu-maru though wishing not to be the one to follow the female obeyed orders given to him by his father. Inutaisho as he was called now finally getting tired of her rampages forbid the female never to come near a human or a village again the punishment was banishment or death. The memory still fresh of last fall when she brought home a dead human female. It wasn't the fact that the woman was dead but that she was in labor while being slaughtered by his mate.  
  
Of course she waited awhile before going back out to be free believing that her lover would do neither. It was then that Sesshomaru was old enough to hunt for food that she decided to teach him her way of seeing humans not caring about the consequences. Inu-maru was told to watch what happened that day and still true to his threat told his son to kill her if she made any advances. She had either ignored the fact that he had been following them or didn't notice. Inu-maru watched from a tree close by when she spotted the man walking through the forest. Sesshomaru watch his mother as she readied herself to pounce on her prey and show her son her idea of what humans were. This angered him greatly that she dishonored their lord's orders and endanger her pup with her actions.  
  
The only sound the man whom had been stalked by the female heard was that of a twig snapping when he was thrown to the forest floor. Flipping over and onto his backside he saw the two youkai fighting one male the other female and with a pup not too far away. He could of ran off seeing as the two were too busy but the reason for not being dead compelled him to stay. Inu-maru being the one who wasn't occupied with want in killing this man over powered the female and held her down. He then turned to Jaken who was also assigned to watch the two was told to take Sesshomaru home. Even though the small pup fought and kicked Jaken feared his other master more dragging Sesshomaru along. Turning to the human Inu-maru asked. "Are you at all hurt?"   
  
"Why does a youkai like yourself care?" It was a bold question especially since the human was in the presence of a youkai and Inu-maru told him. "Because my lord will wish for a word with you since it his land that you are in he will wish to make certain that this vile creature is disposed of."  
  
"You lie I am your father's mate he wouldn't dare kill or banish me I am the mother of his offspring." The female dog youkai stated and Inu-maru slammed her against the forest floor before saying. "You are nothing more then the mother of his heir and disobeyed my lord's orders after he forbid you to show yourself to humans stupidly endangering Sesshomaru. Lord Inutaisho told you what would happen and as foolish as you were you still went this is unforgivable."   
  
"You act as though filthy humans are our equals if you weren't so adamant about pleasing that old dog you that is your father you'd have helped. To him you are nothing more then a servant like that toad Jaken trying so hard as to please that sorry excuse for a youkai." She said and Inu-maru slammed her once more before getting up and saying to the female. "I don't care what you say it doesn't give you the right to do as you please in my his lands. Now human come with me my father awaits our arrival."   
  
The man was scared of the male youkai in front of him and did as he was told watching as the male youkai dragged the female along by the hair. In no time they reached the home of the youkai lord and the demon himself stood awaiting the three. Inu-maru threw the vile bitch to the ground and when she got up to kill the human standing next to her pup's half brother. But before she could get even close to him the female dog youkai was backhanded across the face by Inu-maru who growled at her after she landed back on the ground. Inu-maru then said when the two-guards picked her up by the upper arms. "Even now you try to kill this man even when he is a guest in the castle of my lord Inutaisho."   
  
"Guards take her to the dungeon and shackle this treasonous bitch then bring me her weapons." Inutaisho said. The two bowed to the lord and then drug their prisoner off by his orders the three watching them leave before Inutaisho turned his attention back to the human. The human felt once again afraid of what was to become of him and was startled when the demon lord laughed. "Do not fear me human unless you make me angered and right now you are a guest come inside for our apologies we will hold a banquet in your honor. Inu-maru bring the man inside and take him to a room where he may rest until the food is ready."   
  
The human watched in great surprise as the great youkai lord ran off in a hurry and he couldn't keep himself from saying out loud. "A youkai lord thinks of me as a guest and not a meal this one must be off his rocker."   
  
"My lord is very much sane but this is his first time in the presence of a human man and he wishes to learn more about your ways." Inu-maru said making the man jump in surprise not realizing that he was still there so shutting his trap he followed the youkai inside. Inu-maru lead the human to a room and opened the door the man obediently went inside and sat down the youkai watched him for a moment before going to speak to his father.   
  
--Later on--   
  
It was too late to go home and really at that moment the human that had finally at dinner had told the youkai lord that his name was Hitsu. Now Hitsu was lying on the futon that had been made up for him trying to get some rest feeling like he had very little to worry about. Hitsu actually felt indebted to the youkai lord for his life being spared and so wondered what he could do to make it up to the lord. It was at that moment that he fell asleep not realizing that as a precaution Inu-maru was used as a guard. Inu-maru sat in the tree watching this human and wondering why his lord thought it was his job to watch a human. Although the bitch had been disposed of his father had a fear their guest was going to be killed so Inu-maru was sent to watch him the entire night and to escort him home. Suddenly there was a slight noise in the room and this caught Inu-maru's attention so he crouched in the tree branch. When Inu-maru noticed the shadows move in the room he flew into the room and the loud thud woke the man. It was when he noticed the dagger positioned too close to his head that he realized what was going on in the room. When Inu-maru had killed the last assassin Hitsu asked. "What ever could I do to repay you for saving my life three times?"   
  
"I only do as my lord wishes if you want to repay someone then talk to him he has something in mind." Inu-maru said before calling the guards to drag out the bodies of all the dead assassins.   
  
[End Flash back]  
  
And because of his obedience to his father the youkai lord gained a human mate who soon after bared a hanyou pup. Inu-maru hung his head and the woman in front of him seeing this asked. "So you'll do it?"  
  
"Huh?" Inu-maru asked. The youkai realizing he had for the first time in his life lost concentration and cursed soon realizing that another youkai had entered the room. Looking up he noticed disappointed looks from the two persons in the room it wasn't until the annoying baka asked. "Man Heero you didn't fall asleep while Relena was talking did you?"   
  
Heero could have punched himself for ignoring Relena he never did that to her the only time he did was to ignore every one else. But Heero only ignored them when he wanted to and now here he was thinking about his life before he met these people something that he didn't want. Heero wanted to forget about being Inu-maru, being the son of a demon lord, and not being human. So he decided to lie something he learned how to do well by watching Duo and other people fail at it. "No I was listening she wants me to dress up for some festival and I told you that I won't unless you bring protection."   
  
"Alright so he was listening." Duo said. This made him inwardly smile something that his father and other youkai taught him not to show to anyone unfortunately he'd shown emotions to Relena. This was an offence to other youkai but he didn't care no one knew except Dr. J. and Chang, Wufei. How Chang found out was when Heero woke up after an unusual dream and his eyes went blood red. The Chinese pilot almost sliced him in half when he woke and saw Heero transforming it was when his blood cooled that he was able to block the man's attack. Chang had asked what he was and Heero had been blunt seeing as it did no good to lie to the man this would have been a mistake if they hadn't fought with one another for peace. He had also promised not to say anything to the others because they wouldn't believe him if he did. Heero was brought back out of his thoughts when Relena said. "Fine."   
  
"What?" Duo and Heero asked at the same time and Relena said once more. "Fine but Heero has to find and wear an outfit that is of his ethnic origin."  
  
"And you?" Heero asked and Relena smiled saying. "I'll wear what ever you choose that is if you can find one but you have to find it by 6 this afternoon."   
  
It was a challenge that Heero was going to enjoy and since she thought he couldn't get something he'd been wearing longer then they'd all been alive she was in for the surprise of her life. Heero smirked and walked out the office door not before hearing Duo ask. "So what do you have planned for him to wear if he doesn't find one?"  
  
--Later on--  
  
Heero entered the apartment he shared with Wufei on the preventure base knowing that Relena was going to be in for a surprise. Suddenly Heero caught something that had just been thrown at him and looked at his hand. It was an old book looking up from eyeing the cover he asked Wufei. "What is this?"  
  
"I knew I had heard the name Inu-Yasha before now unless you have another half brother with the same name you didn't tell me about then he wasn't killed." Wufei said. Looking down at the book and turning a couple of pages he saw the picture of his father or at least the mirror image in a boy with dog-ears. His little hanyou brother who had been named after his father had been born with dog-ears and no markings. Heero's legs gave out when he read about the destruction of a demon named Naraku 180 years after the death of his father. Looking up at Wufei he told him. "The last mate that my father had was a human she gave birth to a hanyou naming him after my father. I thought he'd been killed along with his mother but from what I read he'd survived but only long enough to kill Naraku it doesn't say what happens after. I wanted to be the one to kill that bastard because of him I'm here."   
  
"You finally come to hate the fact that there are only humans in this world and no demons? You told me once that it didn't matter how many humans there were back then and it didn't matter how many humans there are now. You change your mind finally sick of us? Going to kill Relena or me first?" Wufei got ready to grab his gun but Heero rolled his eyes at the demands so he just removed his guns after getting back up off the floor. "I told you I don't care what happens to humans let them do as they please with their mortal lives this still applies now. Relena is no different even if she is not human herself I have no intention of killing and if I had planned on killing Relena you nor the others would never have know about her except as a wild animal attack or just a missing person. But as you can see she's still alive my anger is not directed toward humans but rather at the bastard that had sent me here where I had to endure torture that I made myself believe I deserved. I promised my father that I would protect his mate and son but my brother planned to be rid of his stepmother and half brother by throwing them out. All this time I believed that my half brother was killed by that mob along with his mother."   
  
Heero passed Wufei and walked into his room not caring if the Chinese human followed him. Going over to his closet he pulled out a large trunk from the far back where it had been carefully hidden. Heero had bought the trunk because the cedar smell comforted him and his sense of smell. During the war he almost lost this sense due to the explosives he used and how he traveled. His senses were just as important as his strength, agility, and demonic healing ability if he lost them he was as good as dead. So he hid in the forest and stayed there living like he had once done before coming to this time. For a month he lived feeling like he was getting better until the transmission from Dr. J reached his laptop and so he once again returned to being the soldier code named Heero Yuy.   
  
Opening the chest he removed the things on top, which were a cover for what was really inside. Heero looked inside and saw that everything was still neatly wrapped and untouched nothing missing. Heero pulled the contents out first two swords, two sets of armor, and two different types of kimonos. "What are you planning on doing with all of that Heero?"   
  
"The princess and I made a bet due to her wish for me to go with her to the festival that is happening tonight. I'm supposed to find and wear clothes of my ethnicity by 6 or I have to wear something she wants me to." Heero explained. Some part of Heero wondered why he was changing from his old personality, which talked as much or maybe less than Trowa. If he was still in the Feudal era and his father was still alive suspicions would have been raised about if this were actually Inu-maru and not some kitsune playing a trick. This was not the youkai who spent most of his life grieving for his dead mother never speaking unless demanded to by his lord or being seen doing what ever he was ordered to do at that moment. Every type of female youkai wanted him young and old didn't matter even some males wanted him but he refused every advance they made. It wasn't until Relena a hanyo that his demon blood would start to quicken as if he was still just a hormone driven pup and not the powerful youkai that he was known to be. No other had this hold and yet she could never sense these things yet her brother (An off spring of a union of two siblings) knew everything there was when it came to Heero's demon blood.   
  
Zechs' father had taken their mother by force to produce him and also because he refused to have their blood line contaminated with the birth of a hanyou. But unknown to King Peacecraft his sister had been inlove and already mated herself to human man dying in child birth. It was unknown to Relena but she was not a Peacecraft at all but the twin sister of Quatre Winner the secret he had known since that day when they first arrived in the Sanq kingdom. One thing that they had in common was the ability to hide even from certain demons looking for them whether it was Heero looking or Zechs. They'd never have met in Antarctica if Heero hadn't been traveling with Trowa someone who could have passed for a demon. But thankfully Trowa wasn't he smelled too human and the girl in the kitchen was his older sibling although they didn't know it at the time. Trowa called her Catherine and although they traveled around with him the humans didn't know that he wasn't the same as them. It was now five years after the war and he was still in a world with humans no way out even if he wanted to leave.   
  
When he realized he had zoned out he found himself in Relena's drive way getting out of the car he held his mother's garments carefully. He had no idea why he would give them to her but some part of him said it was because of the bet. Shaking his head he knew that wasn't why even he wasn't that stupid maybe it had to do with what his mother told him.   
  
[Flash back]  
  
A female wolf youkai was holding her blue-green eyed cub while talking to her mate as he skinned the deer. The kimono she wore had colors that didn't suit her but she was more interested in comfort more then color. The little cub then said bringing the attention back to him. "Okaasan you said you would explain how your tribe was different then most if not all youkai practicings." The ookami female smiled down warmly at her cub before saying. "Inu-maru male wolf youkai of my clan when choosing mates will give them something they cherish most in their lives if they want to mate forever with that special mate. I being of this expected such of my mate as you will be expected to do such for yours. Inu-maru when you are older find your perfect life mate and give her something you cherish most."   
  
[Flash back ends]  
  
He looked down at the article of clothing and realized that this had been the special something that his mother told him about. But until now Heero hadn't realized how important Relena was to him even though he could survive wounds so severe that would kill a normal man he would die with out her. The night he blew up the wing gundam and should of died he only suffered minor wounds and no broken bones. But with Relena so far away he took longer to heal almost getting the wounds infected that was how much she affected his life. Suddenly the door to the mansion opened and Duo walked out a look of surprise on his face before he said. "Oh Heero so you decided to comeback with out me finding you well its 6 and I don't see your ethnic clothes. Unless that outfit in your hands is what your going to where." Heero snorted at the kitsune his usual glare pointed at the younger youkai when Duo noticed what he held the inu-ookami explained.   
  
"This is for Relena I was going to give it to her then change into my own its in the bag." Sure enough there was a blue gym bag hanging loosely in Heero's right hand and it looked like he only seemed to care about the garment under the swords in his hands. Duo tried to take everything out of Heero's hands but the man growled at him so he only took the swords not wanting to know what his might do to him if he dropped one of them he held the object like glass. Soon they came to Relena's office and Heero knocked on the door.  
  
Relena knowing that had to be Duo back with Heero seeing as she only saw him pull up to the house. She ran to the door and said opening it up. "So Heero… What's this?"  
  
"Move Relena." The princess absently did so and watched the two come in Duo with the look of fear on his face while trying not to drop the two swords in his hands finally putting them on her desk. Heero placed the things in his hands on the desk and emptied out the gym bag carefully removing the smallest armor first then dumping the rest out. Heero dusted the smallest clothing out with care then handed it carefully to Relena who held it up and noticed it was a kimono. She didn't have time to wonder about it because she was handed armor that she knew went over her chest. He had actually come up with things that would win this bet and from the contents on her desk he had. But she was going to play dirty so as not to wear the very short kimono in her hands or weapons period. "Heero…"  
  
"I won the bet Relena you have no choice but to wear them."   
  
"But what if there's a shooter out there I…" Heero grabbed a knife and took the kimono from Relena then pinned it to the wall where he pulled out his gun and emptied the entire clip into the outfit. They didn't know that the knife was actually a demon blade and the clothes were always somewhat vulnerable to it. Regular weapons had no affect against the material, which made a great way of scaring normal people. Speaking of which the two had hid behind Relena's desk for protection probably thinking he'd lost his mind this made him smirk. Heero grunted and Relena popped her head up he then motioned with his head for her to come over to him and she obeyed. He handed to the Kimono back to her and she examined it in awe before saying. "Duo this things bullet proof."   
  
"No way its not even lined with padding how."   
  
Heero almost burst into laughter if he didn't have his demon instincts to keep his jaw shut instead he told them in a curt reply. "It was taken from a female youkai during the Feudal era." Duo looked at Heero in shock before looking back at the garment not believing his eyes Relena was the same way.  
  
"How'd you get it?" The American was going to be an ass and Heero was going to enjoy the torture that Duo was going to go through with out knowing. "The legend of this clothing is that it was made from fire rat fur both kimonos are. Human weapons are useless against it but against demon weapons that's where the armor comes in. I'm going to change in one of the guest rooms Relena thirty minutes no more it'll give you time to bathe and get dressed. Any longer and I put it all on you myself." Heero grabbed his stuff and went to find a guest room easily finding one that smelled like dust which was a sign that it hadn't been used in awhile. Heero put the garments and weapons on the bed then went to removing the clothes from his body. Once he was finished he looked at the clock and smiled at how fast it took to put it all on even though he did it from past memory. Just like on the outside it was soft and smooth it had no ruff edges. It was a comfort that he had forgotten along time ago and was now coming back to him something that he'd longed for even if it came from something so old. And just like when he was little it had grown with him the green kimono reminding him of the old fields at home where he was wild and free.   
  
Duo knocked on the door startling Heero from his memories and dreams the American human came in soon after. "Wow it looks good on you strange didn't see you for wearing kimono type Heero."  
  
"…"  
  
"Alright anyway Relena doesn't want to go because she says the cloth is too tight and it keeps shrinking and expanding with every breath she takes."  
  
Heero bolted out of the room at this and up the stairs to where Relena's room was not bothering to knock he just came in. Relena was startled at this but didn't have time as Heero slipped the garment she had thrown at the wall back on her. "If you miss treat the kimono Relena it will not do its job." Was all Heero said before putting the armor on her as well it was almost as if he was moving too fast for her to see as he put her hair up and into a tight bun. All the water out and dry like it had been washed then a blow drier taken to it Heero lifted Relena to her feet and walked her to the mirror. Turning her around to show that nothing else was needed he drug her down the stairs Relena had to complain when he made her forget to put on her make up. "Heero I'm not done I still have to put on my makeup."  
  
"The women in my family didn't wear it and neither should you anyway you look better with out it." Heero said with out realizing that he had and when he did the youkai acted like it was normal Duo waited at the bottom of the stairs wearing sneakers, New York Yankees cap, and Lakers jacket. Heero didn't wear boots this time to the surprise of the two instead he wore two toed socks and sandals. Heero threw Duo the keys to his jeep and they walked out of the mansion Relena waving good-bye to Pagan who just watched them leave.   
  
The drive had been uneventful and filled with silence as Relena stared down at the kimono she wore like it was the most interesting thing in the world. As they were getting onto the freeway Duo broke the silence by saying. "Heero you never explained how you got that stuff I sure as hell didn't see them when we were staying together."   
  
"…"   
  
"Come on Heero you couldn't have had them all this time I mean you didn't move in with any of it. And that stuff couldn't have been in your luggage during the war so tell me where you got them and-" The knife was pressed up against Duo's throat and he had to pull over to the side of the freeway carefully so as not to be nicked by the blade. Duo kept both hands on the wheel and Relena looked at the two in shock from sitting in the back of the jeep not saying a word even if she was scared out of her mind. "Dr. J stored them safely for me since last year where I got them myself and brought the back to the apartment. They were passed down in my family Maxwell so if you know any better you'll shut up and drive before I lose my patience."  
  
"Man Heero I'm more scared of you with a sword then a gun at least with a gun you run out of bullets."   
  
"…" Heero just stayed quiet and sat back in his seat next to Relena to the occupants of the car he looked like he was asleep but in truth he was looking her over. He'd been the one to put the kimono on Relena even though she had protested and he had to smirk at how good it looked on her. His mother hadn't even been able to pull it off but Relena looked perfect in it and made him want her even more then when he first saw her that day on the beach. He had never found interest in the opposite sex before and Dr. J had made a comment about him almost being a eunuch, which was why the old man only had one arm and two barely working legs.   
  
Heero took Relena's change purse and opened it up to check wondering if she was going to act like this all night. He had forgotten how much she could act like him sometimes when it came to being stuborn. If Heero had been the least bit human he would have backed off at the sign of tears and due to that weakness let her do, as she liked. But he wasn't and he was very pleased with himself for proving her wrong in this field. Relena glared at him only because he was acting smug and he knew it as he waited for her to remove herself from the jeep. Zechs came up to stand next to Heero and Noin went over to talk with Relena who was refusing to leave her spot. "I see my sister is being stubborn tonight Yuy."  
  
"..." Zechs looked over at his sister who was almost in tears Quatre, Catherine, and Sally Po walked over to try and calm her down. Since Trowa was nowhere in sight and Duo was over at the car Wufei came up to Heero giving him the same look he gave when he was watching Heero make one wrong move. This was frequent especially in the apartment when Heero came back nights with blood stains on his clothes.   
  
The explanation was always Relena and needing to kill something whether it was a wild animal or something he bought before. Heero got up from the table he had been sitting at and started to walk to ward the crowd at the fair. Needing to find sake fast in order to stand being around so many humans with out going insane. When he saw a vender he caught wind of something not human and looked to his left where he saw a man in a baboon skin. The stench was that of Naraku and Heero stared back at the youkai that looked as if he was studying him. When the shape changing youkai took off Heero ran after him in hot pursuit and he could almost hear the mocking laughter from the bastard. Heero ran through the crowd not giving Naraku the chance to dull his sent with that of humans.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he knew the others had seen him pass chasing Naraku but wasn't going to loose the bastard. Somehow they had left the carnival and were now surround by trees Heero in the back of his mind wondered where he was being lead. Finally he slowed down feeling uneasy about where he was now seeing as the trees surrounded this one area completely no trees except for the one in the middle of the clearing before him. Even though he could sense Naraku but it didn't matter because the feeling was all around him. Heero drew one of the youkai blades out and searched around for signs of Naraku walking to the tree in the middle of the clearing prepared for the attack. When he reached the tree he looked up but saw nothing there taking a good whiff of the air he could smell his stench.   
  
"Do the human except you here Inu-maru?" Naraku's haunting voice asked using the wind to carry it and Heero growled wanting to rip the bastard apart. The cowardly bastard was hiding and Heero wanted to just tear him apart for everything that the youkai went through in this world. "You finally show your face bastard after all this time let me guess you're pissed that I was enjoying life."  
  
"I condemned you here until you agreed but you still found away to live without being found out. So instead I'll just kill you." That was when Heero felt stabbing pain in his back and saw the arm sticking out of his chest. Heero looked over his shoulder and saw the smirking bastard behind him and then both youkais' attention were on the forest entrance as they heard Relena scream. Everyone was with Relena at the spot where he had entered the clearing staring at the two in shock but the princess who was on her knees crying. Naraku licked Heero's neck making the youkai shiver in disgust at the feel of the grotesque youkai who asked. "They all know your secret now Inu-maru I'm sure they'll be disgusted to find out their friend is a blood thirsty youkai."   
  
Heero used his claws that in a matter of minutes had grown back to normal to rip the bastard's arm off and out of his chest. It was hard for Heero to stand and his vision blurred for a split second but he was right back and on his feet looking for the bastard Naraku. The hanyou tried to attack him from above but Heero dodged the attack and countered with his sword slicing the youkai left foot off. Heero pissed and forgetting about the occupants below felt his transformation come back to him from a memory long forgotten. First their was the sense of growing as the white of his eyes consumed everything then turned to the color of blood.  
  
The group looked on in shock as their friend right before their eyes changed into a monstrous brown wolf/dog. Duo rubbed his eyes trying to believe that this was all a hallucination but the large dog was still there and trying to eat the person wearing that baboon skin. "I have to be dreaming."  
  
"Why is that bastard here he's suppose to be dead." Sally Po said and they all turned to look at her Wufei looking especially in shock that she had knowledge of Naraku's existence. Wufei turned to look at Zechs who was whispering into Noin's ear and she had a look of pure shock at what he had said. This gave the Chinese pilots suspicions a rest knowing that what he saw from the Tallgeese pilot traits that he was himself full youkai. But Relena was only a hanyou which meant that they were not of the same father.   
  
Heero ripped the head off of the body of Naraku then spit it out at the taste of dirt and wood. The baboon skin fell away and he saw for the first time the face of Naraku though it was only a mirror copy of the bastard he knew what he looked like. Heero looked down at Relena and the others though outside it looked like he was eyeing his next kill in truth he didn't know what to do. Looking down at the body that was now a small wooden doll with hair wrapped around it he sat down and growled at the thing. From the corner of his eye he watched Relena walk forward just a little before Duo tried to hold her back. "No Relena you don't know what he might do."  
  
"What are you saying Duo its Heero." Relena removed her arm from Duo's grasp and tried to go over to him but the American stood in her way. "Is it really? Is his name even Heero and you saw what he did no human can turn into that unless they wear a demon."   
  
"Maxwell he won't hurt her." Duo and Relena's attention turned to Zechs who was glaring at the American who looked at him in shock as well. "Heero was just the code name given to him by Dr. J he never told us his real name but I don't believe that he wanted us to see him like this. Whatever that thing was it made him transform out of hatred Heero hid it from us to protect us from what ever he really is." Quatre said and Wufei pushed Duo out of the way Relena then went over to the giant wolf/dog while the Chinese pilot said. "That thing Heero fought was suppose to be Naraku the demon that banished him here a place that would drive any normal demon to the brink of madness."   
  
"And what is here?"   
  
"A world of humans." Duo looked at the monstrous dog and watched Relena as she approached it this was what the person he thought was human really was.   
  
TBC…  
  
Yay my first fic on I hope you all enjoy it and if so review if not flame me and tell me what you don't like about it. I love people who read my stuff. :Sigh: I'm pathetic.  
  
any way until next Chapter Ja ne.  
  
Japanese Translated words  
  
Ookami: Wolf  
  
Inu: Dog  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Hanyou: Half demon 


	2. Heero's secret

Family By: Suzuko  
  
Chapter 002 Heero's Secret revealed  
  
Relena stood before the monstrous dog and whispered so low that only he could pick it up with his youkai hearing. "Heero are you still in there?" The large brown dog looked down at the human girl and flopped down before her the youkai then motioned with his head for Relena to come closer. Quatre was even worried when she followed his silent order and scratched him behind his ear like a dog but of course that was what he looked like. It would be awhile before his blood would cool enough for him to return to normal and right now he couldn't tell her anything he wanted and needed to say. So he decide that his best course would be to meditate and Relena didn't seem to notice, as she was more interested in how soft his fur was.  
  
Wufei pulled Sally Po away from the others and gave her a look which she just smiled at this ticked him off but he refused to lower himself to hitting her. "Oh come off it Chang you didn't tell me how you found out about Naraku and you didn't tell me Heero was one as well."  
  
"I was studying history before I became a gundam pilot he was mentioned in one of the books I read. What's your excuse?" Sally smiled and asked in a whispered tone. "Does he fascinate you that much is that why you don't stay the night with me would you rather it be him?"  
  
"Onna my sexuality is the same as it has always been and if I were to say it any louder Zechs would hear. It is bad enough Yuy is listening fortunately he keeps secrets unlike some onna's and loud mouth idiots." Wufei looked back at Heero who seemed to be turning back into his normal state his fur turning into the fire rat clothes he was wearing before. Sally looked back to where the monstrous animal once lay and saw the human looking youkai's head on Relena's chest as she ran her hands through his hair. Sally brought Wufei's attention back to her by dragging him further away. "This is far enough so he can't hear me whisper now why can't you at least be honest with me Wufei."  
  
"…"  
  
Relena couldn't believe how close she was to him at the moment and at what had transpired only a short time ago. What was Heero really? Was this something Dr. had done to him? Was that other thing like him as well? These were some of the questions that ran around in her head with out stopping suddenly to her shock Heero opened his eyes and sat up. Relena knew their was blood on her front she could see a lot of it on Heero probably coming from the hole in his chest. This was something that frightened her because she never knew some to survive a wound like that and get up heck she'd never seen someone survive one. Heero's back suddenly stiffened and he got to his feet lifting Relena up as well before yelling to Zechs.  
  
"That wasn't him he's here for sure but I can't smell where he is take Relena and get out of here."  
  
Heero pushed Relena in the direction of her brother and the others where she walked but stopped when she noticed a shard of some sort on the ground. Relena bent down and picked up the piece of what looked to be a shard of an opal but she didn't have time to ask as she was grabbed from behind. The perpetrator held her around the waist and lifted her chin up to get a good look at her face and she stared in shock at the man who only minutes before had his head bitten off. "Look Inu-maru I caught something stealing my shinkon shard oh and do I smell innocence something that should have been destroyed when in close contact with you."  
  
"Let her go Naraku she's more important here then you can begin to imagine do it now before I rip you in half."  
  
"Oh but you'll hurt her and let me guess you've been trying to forget what happened to your family while you were younger. Why didn't you just claim her then kill her like you were suppose to I don't even see a blemish on this perfect piece of white flesh. I mean it is rare to see three persons with light hair and only one of them being hanyou like your bastard brother. Help me and she won't be harmed Inu-maru I'll even make her a youkai so that she last longer then your last mother."  
  
With a flick of his wrist Naraku opened a portal and took one step backwards this gave Heero an opportunity. He plowed into the two and caused Naraku to lose his grip on Relena who Heero grabbed and held on tight. But the draw back to this was that the three were thrown into the portal and it automatically closed on them throwing them millions of years through time. Heero was the first to wake and noticed that not only were they alone but they were up a tree. He didn't have time to right himself into a sitting position as Relena slipped off the limb and Heero had to grab her by the back of her kimono. Putting Relena back on the limb Heero also crouched down on it eyeing how far down they were. Heero pulled Relena onto his back and jumped off the limb not wanting her to wake while still in the tree.  
  
--------  
  
A.N.: Sorry for there not being an update in so long family trouble. Please don't kill me. 


	3. Inumaru & Inuyasha

Family

By: Suzuko  
  
Chapter 003: Inu-maru and Inuyasha  
  
Inu-yasha walked only a few paces ahead of the group as they were traveling through this forest. All day there hadn't been a single word about Naraku or the shards and everyone was getting tired. "Inu-yasha please everyone needs a break we've been walking for hours and there's been no sign."  
  
"You said that you sensed a shard during the blast and I want to find it before another demon does."  
  
"And you also said that you smelled your brother but we haven't seen him either Inu-yasha some of us have lost feeling in our legs." Kagome complained and Inu-yasha scoffed.  
  
"You humans are…" Suddenly a flash of green landed on Inu-yasha and the others had to take cover as dirt and rock went everywhere. Miroku was the first to pop out from behind a nearby tree that he had taken shelter behind. Even though the man looked human but the aura around him screamed youkai. Kagome and Sango both popped their heads out from behind the trees like himself and watched as the youkai lifted his load up further so as not to fall off. That was when they saw the girl the youkai held she was from what he sensed only half demon Kagome on the other hand thought it bright and drew her bow yelling. "Hey let her go!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Mm… Heero…" The girl uncosciously moaned the youkai paid no heed to her moan or the others as he eyed Kagome before jumping over to the girl from the future demanding. "Era."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Era!"  
  
"The feudal era." Kagome said and the youkai in front of her scoffed sort of making her mad at him for not believing where they were. "I was asking what era do you come from your not wearing a kimono."  
  
"Oh uh modern early 21st." Kagome said and the youkai repositioned the girl again then said. "Relena sure is heavy."  
  
"Is that the name of the human you're carrying?"  
  
"Bastard how dare you jump on my head." The group and two strangers turned to look behind the youkai and saw a pissed Inu-yasha glaring at him the youkai handed the girl to Kagome and stood in front of the two to protect them. Inu-yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and the youkai in front of him stared at him in disbelief. Before saying. "So the book was right you are a live."  
  
"Heh hate to disappoint you bastard but I don't die that easily if we've fought before that is unless you sent someone to kill me. You Koga's older brother or something?"  
  
"No I'm yours." The youkai said not drawing either one of the swords at his side Inu-yasha spit out some dirt and laughed. "That's rich I only have one brother and that's…"  
  
"You would think he was your only sibling like lord Inutaisho predicted you are the true wielder of the Tetsusaiga since Sesshomaru still hates humans."  
  
"Shut the fuck up and fight bastard so I can cut that lying tongue out of your fucking mouth." Inu-yasha yelled before leaping in the air and taking a swing at the youkai in front of him. Kagome held the unconscious girl in her arms wondering where she'd come from seeing that only demons had hair this color. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and looked around trying to get her bearings she then asked in a language that sounded like a mix of different ones. Although the rest sounded funny Kagome understood the words 'hero' and 'where'. They were both spoken in English although the rest was wasn't in English or Japanese Kagome pointed toward Inu-yasha thinking that she was asking where her savior was. The girl pushed herself away from Kagome and ran to the youkai who had previously held her who at the moment was dodging Inu-yasha reaching the unknown youkai she wrapped her arms around his neck tears rushing down her cheeks.  
  
"No Heero you still haven't recovered from those wounds Naraku inflicted upon you this guy could kill you."  
  
"You speak youkai."  
  
"Huh?" Relena looked at Heero's opponent and stood protectively in front of him not moving even though the youkai behind her tried to move her out of the way. Miroku came up to stand next to Kagome and asked. "Does it look like we came in the middle of this?"  
  
"I know Inu-yasha just stopped when he heard the girl say something to the youkai then asked if she knew youkai. Inu-yasha you think the rest of us could get an explanation?"  
  
"You think I know what this bitch is thinking trying to protect a youkai who could rip her to shreds."  
  
Suddenly the world started to spin in Heero's vision and Relena turned around just in time to catch her protector as he collasped. Kagome concerned ran over to the two and standing by their side demanded. "What happened why'd he faint?"  
  
Then she noticed the blood soaked front of the mystery youkai and knew it had to be coming from his chest. They weren't very far from Kaede's village and Kagome knew they could get him there with Inu-yasha's help. Kagome gave a pleading look towards Inu-yasha but the hanyou glared at her and with that look she glared right back at him. "Inu-yasha he's hurt the least we can do is take him there if he becomes hostile you, Sango, and Miroku can stop him before he destroys the village."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Inu-yasha."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll say it Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha knowing what she meant picked the limp form of the brown haired demon up and slung him over his shoulder and the group followed him back to the village.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Although no one but Inu-yasha could understand the language this girl had earlier spoken the hanyou wouldn't help Kagome get any answers from her. They had bound the male youkai's chest to stop the bleeding even though the wound was healing faster then Inu-Yasha's the youkai still wasn't conscious. The girl who the mystery youkai had called Relena sat with his head in her lap stroking his hair lovingly knowing that he was hurt. Kagome scooted over to Relena and tried to speak English. "So is your name Relena?"  
  
This got a response in English instead of the other language from Relena. "You can speak English?"  
  
"I learned but we couldn't understand what you were saying in that other language I'm sort of fluent in English. Is your name Relena?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So how do you know this demon?"  
  
"Is that what you call him here a demon is that other one like him?"  
  
"You mean Inu-yasha? (Relena: nod) Sort of he's just a half demon but he hasn't lost a fight yet even if he has to use our help."  
  
"This guy in a weird baboon pelt who held me hostage against Heero called him Inu-maru I wonder if they're related."  
  
"What?" Kagome demanded and Relena looked at her. "He called Heero…"  
  
"No before that."  
  
"You mean about that weird guy in a baboon pelt."  
  
"Yes. He held you hostage against this guy."  
  
"Uh huh. Heero told him to let me go because I'm more important where we live then he could imagine. I think he called the man in the baboon skin…"  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome inquired and Relena nodded her head just then a moan came from the occupant of her lap and the two girls looked down at the person there worriedly. Heero opened his eyes and saw Relena along with a girl giving him worried looks he wanted to go back to sleep but the pain in his back and chest wouldn't allow it. He wanted to sit up but Relena just pushed him back down the girl who from the smell was the holder of the shikon no tama. "The priestess Kikyo's reincarnation?"  
  
"Feh!" Was the only thing Heero got from Inuyasha when he tried to get an answer from the hanyou that was glaring at him from across the room. Relena looked at the two and asked turning to Kagome. "Why's he acting that way toward Heero."  
  
"Inu-yasha's always been anti-social unless he plans on insulting you anyway you do realize people are going to think you're a youkai."  
  
"Youkai?"  
  
"Oh that's the Japanese word for demon."  
  
"Then does that mean that I'm in feudal Japan?" Relena's expression went to that of shock and Kagome looked at her strangely seeing as she was wearing clothes a little older then this era. Heero gave a curt laugh and sat up much to Relena's protest he held his hand up to her face placing it on her left cheek. Relena was left dumb struck and what shocked her the most was when Heero kissed her pulling away just to give her a small smile. Turning to look at Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo he told them as his gaze turned hard. "I've been looking after Relena for five years her well fare is my business and even though my brother is part of your group I don't trust any of you."  
  
"Your brother?" The three humans all looked at Shippo and it was Myoga who said in a voice of admiration from the neck of Heero who grabbed the flea demon and started to squeeze the life out of him. "Lord Inu-maru you have returned I thought you dead when Naraku threw you into that abyss but seeing you alive and with your brother once more..."  
  
"And where were you coward? I told you to watch my brother and stepmother when Sesshomaru threw them out of the castle now I know all this time you were following me. Damn cowardly bastard." Heero said before squishing the tiny flea demon that had previously been sucking his blood. Relena then got his attention much to his dislike for he wanted to kill the old coot but still he listened to her in youkai as she told him. "Heero why are you and that old man flea talking in such a strange language why can't you speak English I just don't understand."  
  
"Because this is the feudal era of Japan Relena and they don't speak our language or English your lucky that Kagome can speak one of your languages." Heero said to her though this brought a set of tears to Relena's eyes he pulled himself over to the crying human. Pulling Relena into his lap he held her this was something that he had watched Noin and others do when the princess had a hard day. Relena instantly fell asleep and the old woman known as Kaede pulled out a spar futon gathering her into his arms and lifting her up he walked over to the mat. Kagome followed him and put a kimono over her to keep her warm thanking her Heero went to sit against the wall, which was more comfortable. Heero knew that he was bleeding again but ignored it knowing that in a couple of hours he'd be completely healed. But he couldn't sleep because it was the monk who asked. "That girl isn't Human is she Heero or is it...?"  
  
"I do not wish to ever be known as that vile demon again he failed in protecting the two things he loved. Heero Yuy though has the ability to protect Relena and my princess will not lose her life. The answer to your other question is that no Relena is not a human she is a hanyou like my brother. I thank you for the help Relena has had a hard travel and if she were to have gotten ill I would have no means of taking the best of care with her."  
  
"Heero-san or Yuy-san-"  
  
"If you're trying to be my friend call me just plain Heero that what that baka Duo calls me. If you think that's too hard or if you're a coward call me Yuy-san."  
  
"I think for now I should call you Yuy-san."  
  
"What ever Higurashi-san." Heero said shocking Kagome the male youkai gave a pained chuckle before saying. "I read about all of you in a book it stated that my little brother was alive-"  
  
"Hold it that's where you got me mixed up I ain't your brother." Inuyasha said but Myoga interjected setting things straight. "But milord Inu-maru-sama is your eldest brother and the only one who could ever get close to him was your dearly departed mother. Lord Inu-maru is one of the three siblings in your family that were born from a wolf youkai and raised to be servants." Myoga said and Heero lowered his head in shame when one of the humans asked why the youkai male said. "The Inutaisho before our father became the taisho despised wolf youkai and when learning of his only son's mating of my mother he came after her and would have killed her. And because our father was yet not experienced enough to kill the former Taisho our father made a deal with the bastard one that involved my mother becoming a lowly courtesan and any off spring that were conceived by the union would be adopted by him and raised as meer servants. In some small way I loathed you and Sesshomaru because you both were born after the old man died. I knew both my parents the longest and shortly after I was born a sister was conceived then finally I had a brother who wasn't that bright but couldn't be blamed because after his birth my mother killed herself." Kagome gasped in shock tears coming to her eyes Heero's cold expression didn't waver though it stayed there unwaviering. Heero then looked sternly at Inuyasha. "Do you know why our father made you the protector of the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Huh?" Inu-yasha noticed he had been lost in thought and mentally cursed himself before answering this Heero guy's question. "Because it was my father's most powerful weapon."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'no' I know it is." Inu-yasha said getting ready to draw the fang Heero held up his hand and said. "Our father was there at your birth and when you opened your eyes to him our father was filled with such joy an emotion that is hard for demons to understand and have. He announced that you his hanyou son were the heir to his great fortune and lands the proof being the fang. You look like him and you were even named after him so just like I promised our father long ago my loyalty lies with you brother. I am your faithful servant like I was with our father and mother that is if you choose to have me as such."  
  
"Then I will be too." Everyone heard Relena say as she stood in the doorway clutching her kimono top to her chest. Heero got up and said in youkai. "Relena you don't know what your asking this isn't like in the war people will look treat you-"  
  
"I don't care Heero your pledging your loyalty to this stranger and what would you have me do here?" Relena asked. Kagome went over and sat next to Inu-yasha and asked the dazed youkai. "What did they say Inu-yasha?"  
  
"That Heero guy just pledged his loyalty to me as well as the girl she's a hanyou and I don't smell much strength from her. Right now their fighting over her going with us she's just as stubborn as some people I know?"  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Osuwari." And with that the hanyo hit the floor bringing Heero and Relena out of their argument. Going over and bowing to group Heero asked in Japanese. "Relena is very stubborn but she knows how to take care of herself and how to use a bow and arrow please allow she and I to come with you on your journey."  
  
"Well this is a very unexpected Kagome a demon who pledges his loyalty to Inu-yasha besides Myoga. Now he is begging to follow you on your journey." Kaede said poking at the embers of the fire Kagome turned to the others and they all said it was up to her. With a nod she had agreed and Relena had asked if they agreed and he repeated Kagome's answer. This earned the wolf/dog youkai and giant hug before she went and hugged everyone including Miroku and Inu-yasha much to annoyance of Heero.  
  
That night  
  
Everyone but Kagome, Inu-yasha, Heero, and Relena were inside the hut the couple from the future had gone off somewhere. Kagome and Inu-yasha right now were talking under a tree or more like the hanyou was up it listening while the young priestess was talking. "Inu-yasha what do you think of Heero?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I see you don't like him but he seems nice and he's very protective of Relena."  
  
"He called her a princess but what kind of princess looks like her?"  
  
"Well she comes from a different country then we do it isn't like everybody in the whole wide world looks like one particular race. With all the demons you've seen you can't believe that there are so many different types of humans."  
  
"Yeah and more people to call me things in different languages." Inu-yasha grumbled and Kagome rolled her eyes before he said. "But there is one thing I noticed."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She holds herself like a princess and she didn't say anything about the way I looked though it's probably because she's with my brother."  
  
-------  
  
Yay finished Chapter Three yay.


End file.
